La Vida Cambia
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Un Oneshot protagonizado por mi pareja favorita de la serie, Discord y Celestia. un tierno momento entre Discord y Celestia después de un incidente que implica a luna, pintura fluorescente y jugo de uva.
**Declaración:** _No soy dueño en ninguna forma de la marca My Little Pony o sus personajes, esta obra no tiene ninguna intención de lucro y su único propósito es el de entretener._

 ** _Pues este es mi segundo intento en este fandom de escribir una historia, mi primer intento fue demasiado apresurado y mi entendimiento de la serie era limitado, por ahora espero les guste este OneShot protagonizado por mi pareja favorita de la serie._**

* * *

 **-La vida cambia-**

Si hay una verdad absoluta en la vida es que las cosas nunca permanecen iguales por siempre, La ahora Reina Celestia sabe eso mejor que nadie, cualquier poni en toda Equestria sabe que las dos hermanas han estado presentes tanto tiempo que algunos olvidan que no siempre fue así, pero durante su larga vida, Celestia ha presenciado como el mundo que la rodea cambia constantemente.

La gobernante de Equestria ha visto amigos y aliados sucumbir al implacable tiempo, amantes convertidos en monstruos e incluso su propia hermana en su momento tan unidas, convertida en una enemiga.

Y es el tiempo y el cambio quienes suelen traer los momentos más felices para la ahora reina. Celestia disfruta el silencio en su cama, la recamara en completa calma y solo el sonido del fuego en la chimenea puede ser escuchado, la Luna de su hermana se alza en el cielo enviando su luz tenue por el balcón y formando una luz mística junto a la iluminación de las llamas.

Cerrando los ojos la yegua se deja inundar por la calma y tranquilidad que trae la noche a su reino, pero la calma no dura demasiado pero esta vez no es una invasión o un tirano del pasado y la reina no frunce el ceño o se apresura a convocar a sus elementos de la harmonía, no, porque la reina solo sonríe y con ojos llenos de amor mira entre sus sabanas acurrucado contra ella al pequeño potrillo que despierta de su sueño.

-Parece que alguien termino con su siesta- susurra la reina sonriendo dulcemente a la pequeña criatura, su pelaje café cubre su pequeño torso de poni mientras que pelo gris se extiendo por su pequeño cuello y rostro, su melena blanca, desarreglada y revoltosa apenas oculta dos pequeños cuernos en espiral, un diminuto colmillo se asoma por sus labios y dos alas de murciélago sin desarrollare aún se extienden un poco mientras el pequeño se estira en un intento de perder el entumecimiento de su cuerpo.

En cuanto sus ojos dispares, uno azul y otros verde se abren para mirar el rostro de la yegua el pequeño ser estira sus dos cascos delanteros intentando alcanzar a la reina la cual deja escapar una delicada risa al ver las patas traseras de león patalear mientras una cola de serpiente se enreda en la pierna trasera de la yegua de manera instintiva.

-Tranquilo pequeño- la reina usa su magia para tomar al pequeño y colocarlo entre sus cascos para sostenerlo contra su pecho.

El pequeño queda hipnotizado por los ojos de la reina que mira los ojos dispares del pequeño con un amor que supera incluso aquel que posee para sus súbditos y solo rivaliza por las miradas que comparte con su adorado esposo y el ahora rey de Equestria, después de todo no hay un amor más puro y sincero que el de una madre.

Finalmente el trance del pequeño se rompe y comienza a moverse en los cascos de su madre mientras ríe complacido de estar tan cerca de aquella yegua que le trajo al mundo. Su larga cola reptiliana se enrolla en uno de los brazos de la llegue mientras que sus dos cascos de poni intentan atrapar el rostro de esta.

Como madre, Celestia es consciente de la inclinación de su hijo a causar pequeños problemas con su magia poco desarrollada, un potrillo unicornio suele tener repentinos despliegues de su magia pero un pequeño Draconequus es otro nivel, su magia proviene del caos y mientras que en un unicornio la magia es relativamente inofensiva, en un Draconequus tan joven los despliegues de magia pueden llevar a resultados catastróficos.

Celestia se recuerda el enviar un agradecimiento a Twilight Sparkle por fungir de niñera y una disculpa a sus amigas y alcalde de Ponyville por los desastres caóticos que provinieron de su pequeño potrillo, si lo que su esposo le informo es cierto el pequeño Loki logro convertir los estanques en gelatina y las paredes de las casas en jengibre, sin mencionar haber caramelizado las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres.

Distraída finalmente el pequeño logra atrapar el rostro de su madre en sus pequeños cascos y sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo y satisfecho con su proeza.

-Parece que atrapaste a Mamá- exclama la yegua que planta un beso en la frente del pequeño Draconequus.

-¡DISCORD!- La voz real de luna interrumpe el tierno momento entre madre e hijo, La reina levanta la mirada hacia la puerta de su recamara.

Las enormes puertas se abren y cierran a la entrada del Draconequus que coloca su cuerpo contra estas para evitar que se abran.

-¡DISCORD, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA Y ENFRENTA NUESTRA IRA!- La puerta empuja contra el Draconequus que resiste la fuerza de la princesa de la noche.

Mientras que el pequeño bebe Draconequus maúlla felizmente y lucha por liberarse de los brazos de su madre para recibir a su padre, la reina levanta una ceja y le da una mirada interrogante al dios del caos que se encoje de hombros y sonríe inocentemente.

-Mi querido esposo, espero que esto no se trate del resultado de otra de tus bromas- las palabras de la yegua de pelaje blanco son suaves y amables pero pesan con el tono de acusación que solo ella logra.

-Ya me conoces Querida, no es mi culpa que tu herma...!Ugh!- La puerta casi cede pero el Draconequus logra recuperarse y resistir -...que tu hermana no tenga sentido del humor-

Celestia suspira y niega con la cabeza finalmente liberando al pequeño Loki que salta hasta los pies de su padre, la yegua se levanta de su reposo y con gracia y sin prisa se acerca al Draconequus cuya fuerza empieza a flaquear.

-Debo recordarte mi amado esposo, que la última vez que estuvimos en una situación similar termine tratando el prominente hijo morado que mi hermana dejo en tu rostro- La sonrisa discreta en el rostro de Celestia no pasa desapercibida por el Draconequus que gruñe por lo bajo recordando el incidente.

Triunfante, Celestia usa su magia para apartar a Loki de los pies de su padre y colocarlo en su espalda, el pequeño Draconequus se acurruca contra la melena de su madre disfrutando de su suavidad y olor dulce.

-!DISCORD SAL Y ENFRÉNTATE A NOSOTRAS COMO UN VERDADERO PONI!- exclama la voz de Luna del otro lado de la puerta con tanta fuerza que l Draconequus encuentra la flexibilidad de su cuerpo puesta a prueba.

Celestia finalmente interviene apartando sin mucho esfuerzo al renuente dios del caos, usando su magia las puertas se abren para revelar una visión que amenaza con romper la siempre serena y amorosa expresión de la realeza del son por una carcajada, pero la reina se obliga a mantener la compostura.

Frente a ella se encuentra una empapada princesa luna, su siempre ondeante melena ahora cuelga sobre su rostro por el peso del agua y lo que parece dos anillos de pintura verde fluorescente sobre sus dos ojos.

-Hermana...- Celestia logra contener una risa, consciente del mal humor de la princesa de la noche -...¿Que sucedió esta vez?- Luna no se percata de los esfuerzos de la reina del sol por no romper en risas ya que su mirada esta fija en lanzar dagas de odio al Draconequus que se oculta detrás de su esposa.

-Tu "adorado" esposo...-

-No olvides que también soy el nuevo Rey- agrega Discord con una sonrisa que desaparece cuando recibe un leve golpe en el estómago por parte de Celestia.

-Por favor continua hermana- exclama Celestia mirando sobre su hombro con un ceño fruncido a su marido.

-!Discord savia que usaría el telescopio de la torre para vigilar la noche y dejo pintura en la mirilla!- Luna señala sus ojos rodeados por dos anillos verde fluorescente.

-Eso explica los ojos pero que hay sobre...-

-Oh ¿Te refieres a porqué que estoy empapada? Pues resulta que cuando fui a lavar la pintura que es resistente al agua debo agregar, el lavamanos estallo- Celestia arquea las cejas antes de contestar.

-Hermana este castillo es muy antiguo, ¿Que te hace pensar que este último incidente es obra suya- aunque un noble intento por defender a su esposo, Celestia sabe que aún hay un detalle faltante.

-!¿Porque?! !PORQUE NO ES AGUA LO QUE ME EMPAPÓ, ES JUGO DE UVAS- Celestia suspira, el rostro rojo de ira de su hermana le advierte que la princesa de la noche esta al límite de su compostura.

-Hermana mía, puedes estar segura de que Discord se hará responsable de esto- proclama la reina del sol que usa su magia para arrastras al Draconequus a su lado.

-¿Exactamente como tomara responsabilidades por lo que nos ha hecho?- aunque claramente molesta la princesa de la noche recupera algo de su compostura.

-Para empezar reparara el lavamanos que vandalismo…- Discord ya se prepara para chasquear los dedos pero con un casco la reina lo detiene- … sin magia- el tono de voz deja en claro que no habrá ninguna negociación al respecto.

-Es un comienzo, pero aún no es suficiente- responde Luna que no intenta ocultar una sonrisa al ver el rostro horrorizado del Draconequus ante la idea de realizar trabajo manual por sí mismo.

-Pienso lo mismo querida hermana, es por eso que Discord estará más que encantado de tomar tus deberes sobre la noche por la siguiente semana- anuncia la reina con una sonrisa, su esposo solo puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras frunce el ceño.

-Si prometes que no causara ningún destrozo durante mis noches es una cuerdo hermana mía, y si me disculpan debo tomar un largo baño antes de bajar la luna- exclama la princesa de la noche preparándose para regresar a sus aposentos.

-De hecho, Luna me preguntaba si podrías llevar a Loki contigo por esta noche, Discord y yo tenemos cosas que discutir- La reina del sol le lanza una mirada asesina al dios del caos que se encoje de hombros.

-Sera un placer hermana- responde Luna, siempre alegre de mimar a su sobrino favorito, la reina del sol usa su magia para colocar al pequeño Loki frente a su tía.

Loki hasta ese momento disfrutaba de juguetear con la melena de su madre ignorante de todo a su alrededor, solo cuando sus ojos dispares se posan en la figura familiar de Luna el pequeño Draconequus se apresura a sostener con fuerza una de las piernas de la princesa.

La princesa de la Noche sonríe y continua su regreso por el pasillo, Celestia Observa a su hermana galopar hasta finalmente desaparecer en una esquina.

Discord intenta aprovechar la oportunidad para escabullirse al balcón pero las puertas al balcón y al pasillo se cierran repentinamente casi golpeando al Draconequus en el rostro, con solo las llamas de la chimenea iluminando la habitación con su tenue brillo naranja el dios del caos reúne el valor que le queda y se da la vuelta para enfrentar el rostro molesto de su esposa.

-Entonces…- exclama el Draconequus desviando la mirada a cualquier dirección excepto a los ojos de la reina.

-Tres semanas fuera del reino y lo primero que haces al llegar es incordiar a mi hermana, ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de esto Discord?- pregunta Celestia tomando la pata de león del dios del caos en uno de sus cascos.

-Sabes que lo intento Celestia, pero solo quería divertirme un poco- responde el Draconequus cerrando su garra de león sobre el casco de la yegua.

-¿Eso fue lo que hiciste cuando te envié a resolver la sequía en Appleloosa y convertiste el agua en malteada de fresa además de hacer que los cultivos fueran de caramelo?- pregunta la reina al dios del caos que sonríe avergonzado.

-Solo pensé que apreciarían lo que hice, ¿a quien no le gustan las malteadas y los caramelos?- defiende el Draconequus.

-¿Qué tal la ocasión que en que convertiste todas las superficies reflejantes del imperio de Cristal en espejos de carnaval?…-Antes de que Discord responda la reina continua -…incluyendo a los propios ponis de cristal-

-Buen yo solo…

-¿Quién podría olvidar cuando usaste el desierto de Saddle Arabia para dibujar un retrato de ti mismo y en el proceso casi enterrar la ciudad?- Discord mira al suelo como si sus pies desiguales fueran lo más interesante del mundo, la reina recupera su casco y le da la espalda a su esposo dejándole reflexionar sobre sus acciones pasadas.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo intento- exclama el Draconequus, arrepentimiento evidente en su voz, la reina mira sobre su hombro para ver el rostro arrepentido del dios del caos.

La reina suspira, no puede culpar del todo al Draconequus después de todo es su naturaleza, en ocasiones puede ser difícil recordar que la magia de Discord no funciona como la de ella, se trata de una urgencia, de una necesidad tan natural y vital como lo es respirar o comer.

-Sé que lo intentas Discord, es solo que de verdad quiero que Equestria deje de ver un Monstruo cuando te miran y vean al verdadero tu- El Draconequus flota hasta su amada y deja que su cola de serpiente se enrolle alrededor de su cintura mientras que con sus patas desiguales masajea la melena de la reina del sol.

-Mi adorada Celestia, no me importa lo que un montón de ponis piensan sobre mí- exclama el Draconequus en un intento de confortar a su reina –tengo todo lo que necesito, que un montón de ponis estirados me acepte no está entre mis prioridades-

-Discord, sé que eres feliz pero tú eres el rey de Equestria ahora, mis ponis deberías ser capases de confiar en ti, de saber que los protegerás y cuidaras de su bienestar como mi hermana y yo lo hemos hecho por tanto tiempo- El Draconequus baja la mirada, sabe que no puede discutir con esa lógica pero eso no lo hace más fácil de aceptar.

Celestia siente el conflicto interno de su esposo, la constante lucha de voluntades y lealtades, la reina nunca ha dejado de creer en el amor de su esposo hacia ella y su particular familia pero sabe que los instintos del Draconequus nunca se marcharan del todo.

-Discord…- llama la reina del sol pero cuando el rey del caos no responde ella toma su barbilla en uno de sus cascos y lo obliga a mirarla –sé que es difícil, no puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy del esfuerzo que haces y te prometo que un día habrá una forma en que puedas usar tus poderes en todo su esplendor pero por favor, solo prométeme que intentaras reducir la cantidad de caos a la que expones a nuestros queridos súbditos- Celestia sonríe, una sonrisa reconfortante y llena de amor que logra contagiar al Draconequus.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo- responde el rey del caos con una sonrisa igualmente amorosa.

Ambos disfrutan del silencio y la tranquilidad, sujetándose mutuamente en un intento de dejar al resto del mundo fuera de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

-Discord- exclama la reina del sol.

-Si mi querida reina- responde el Draconequus mirando directamente a los ojos de su esposa.

-Aun tienes que ir y reparar ese lavamanos- Celestia no intenta suprimí una risa al ver el rostro sorprendido de su esposo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- exclama el rey del caos resignado antes de chasquear los dedos, desapareciendo en una nube de humo y reapareciendo en la estrada de la habitación con un uniforme de fontanero y un cinturón de herramientas –pero cuando regrese espero que la reina de Equestria tenga con que pagar mis servicios- Discord levanta sus cejas sugestivamente y sonríe al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas blancas de esposa le envía una mirada seductora.

-Estoy segura que podremos arreglarnos señor fontanero- responde la yegua dejando escapar una risa, el Draconequus giña un ojo antes de salir de la habitación silbando una simple y alegre tonada.

La reina del sol observa a su esposo desaparecer por el mismo camino que su hermana y su pequeño hijo, en definitiva el mundo siempre está cambiando, y en ocasiones puede traer sorpresas.

* * *

 _ **Espero hayas disfrutado de esta historia y no olviden comentar, me gustaría escribir mas historias sobre esta serie pero no es algo seguro.**_


End file.
